In The Court Of The Crimson Rogue
by Najee
Summary: I never believed in other worlds, but waking up in a fantasy world that's supposed to be a game after an incident at the army base changed my mind. With this ability called Gamer powers, I will find a way back home and kick ass and bang gals on the way. I'm a Rogue with a cheat power, but the important question is how does it work? [Takes place during Legion] [Hiatus]
1. Living the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I deleted the old story because I wasn't happy where the story was going.

**Chapter 1: Living the Fantasy**

Dalaran.

The floating city that functions as the HQ for the mages, especially the Kirin Tor.

A magical city that welcomes all, whether you are Alliance, Horde, or neutral.

A city that should _not _exist, but I'm residing in it.

I was sitting at a table by myself in a place called A Hero's Welcome in the magical floating city that is Dalaran; it was pretty much a bar and an inn that served Alliance adventurers. I was away from the other creatures, keeping my head lowered as I scanned the large room that was jam packed with creatures of different shapes and sizes. I couldn't buy any drinks or food because last time I checked, magical fantasy worlds like this accepted gold as currency, a piece of green paper with the face of a US President on it won't mean shit to them.

Luckily, the beautiful high elf woman that was the Innkeeper didn't have any issues with me just chilling at a table. The large room was filled with loud chatter from the Alliance champions and heroes talking and drinking with each other. I can only listen to the ones that were speaking English, well, to them it was called Common and I couldn't eavesdrop on the Alliance champions that were speaking in a different language.

When I came into the bar, no one paid me no mind and were completely engrossed in their own antics, nor did they pay attention to my guns. They probably thought that I'm just some Hunter from Stormwind adventuring around Northrend. And in hindsight, it actually makes sense. I'm wearing full camouflage gear to help me blend into my surroundings and I have a gun as my main weapon, so they would assume that I'm a Hunter that is lacking a pet.

I was still reeling from seeing all the different races and species in this city. The gnomes looked like midgets, the worgen were werewolves, but given a different name, the night elves looked graceful and had an aura of aloofness around them, well, _most_ of them did, the dwarves acted like boisterous drunken Irishmen, and the draenei made me think of the blue-skinned aliens from _Mass Effect_, but with a goat vibe to them with their horns and hoofs. The glowing eyes that the worgen, draenei, and night elves had unnerved me, especially from the Death Knights and Demon Hunters.

And those were the Alliance non-humans, the Horde creatures looked insane.

The orcs looked like mini-Hulks with two tusk-like teeth sticking up from their lower jaws, the trolls were blue-skinned, tall, had bigger and longer tusks than the orcs, and their accent made me think of Jamaicans, the forsaken were pretty much zombies, the goblins were like the counterpart to gnomes, the tauren made me think of the minotaurs from Greek myth, and the blood elves reminded me of every elf cliché where they are beautiful, but very prideful and arrogant.

On my way here, the Horde races that glared at me the most were the forsaken, orcs, and blood elves.

The pandarens on both factions made me think of Po from that funny Jack Black movie called _Kung Fu Panda_. Upright walking and talking pandas with a strong Chinese vibe to them.

Every was fucking _jacked_ like no one's business, except the pandas who were all fat asses. The spell casters who don't fight in up close fights were athletic and fit. Everyone who fought up close was built like a shit brick house, especially the male orcs, tauren, draenei, and worgen. The human men that were built like bodybuilders were outshined by the bigger and taller non-humans.

The non-human females were hot as fuck. The female night elves and draenei were the most hottest, with the blood elves lookin' quite smokin'. Even the human women looked attractive; it also doesn't help that some of the armor they were wearing only emphasized their curves, legs, and bosom.

"You lookin' quite handsome, big boy." I heard a feminine voice with a growl said to me. I looked over to see a female worgen walking by wearing nature-styled clothes with a wooden staff on her back.

I think she was a druid.

"I would stay, but I need to help my mates out. Maybe next time we can have some fun..."

She leaned close to me with her muzzle inches from my face. I had my shaking hand clenched over my pistol in my belt.

"And you smell nice..." She sniffed a couple of times before walking away, leaving me shaken. I know that she wasn't going to bite my face off, but it was still scary to have some upright standing wolf-creature that talks hitting on you. Maybe if I was a furry that liked anthropomorphic wolf women, this would have been a major turn on.

And that was their physique, the weapons and armor that they all had would have only existed in fantasy stories. A worgen Warrior had a red glowing battle axe; the axe was awkwardly proportioned and it wouldn't be that practical in a real fight. BUUUUT, this is magical world and real sword and axe fighting does not apply. Hell, he could probably kill three enemies with one swing. A human Paladin had a golden crown floating on top of her head that she used as her _helmet_.

Don't know how the fuck a king's crown hovering over your head is gonna save you from someone stabbing through your face, but again...real world logic does not apply.

I pinched myself again to make sure I wasn't dreaming; I even rubbed my combat knife against my forearm that I unsheathed from my belt. I felt pain from the pinch and the cold metal from the knife touching me.

No.

This still wasn't a nightmare.

I was wide awake and this is my reality.

The Alliance humans were dressed like medieval knights and wizards from Dungeons and Dragons. The ones wearing leather would have been classified as the 'thief' class, but WoW calls them Rogues.

Yeah, I'm human, but the deal is that I'm a human that comes from a _different _world. I ain't from Azeroth, I'm from a place called planet Earth where these _things_ such as purple-skinned elves and holy space-goat aliens drinking, talking, and laughing exist only in fantasy movies, games, and comic books. They ain't supposed to exist, these things are from a online video game. It was so strange seeing them in real life rather than a video game...they felt, moved, smelled, and sounded real.

The room in here was way more bigger than I remembered. In the game, there were just a few tables here and there, but this? There were so many tables the room might as well been a restaurant and it was fucking huge. I realized that it was just the game mechanic of compacting the world, everything was small so Warcraft players wouldn't waste too much time traveling; nobody wanted to wait a whole damn hour of taking a flight path to the next location.

But with the game mechanic gone, the world of Azeroth was _immense_. The Dalaran from the game looked puny in comparison.

Before joining the marines, I used to play WoW, but I stopped playing after Mists of Pandaria. I may not play the game no more, but I would check up on the newest expansion that came out every now and then because the lore interested me, making it my second favorite fantasy world with _Lord of the Ring_ being the first and _Skyrim_ being the third.

When I first came here, I was doing a training course with my military buddies at a base in Texas. One moment I was knocked out by an exploding grenade and then the next, I woke up and found myself sitting on a bench by a fountain in the middle of the streets of Dalaran hearing the various chatter from the denizens and hundreds of footsteps.

To say that I was shocked and surprised was an understatement. I thought I was dead; all I remember is a bright flash, sudden agony all over my body for a second, and then darkness.

I was able to calm down and but two and two together that I was in the fantasy game I used to play a while back. I found this bar due to memory of playing the game and now...here I am.

I've been sitting here for at least thirty minutes and not having a fucking clue on what to do. I've just been people watching and eaves dropping this whole time, but after waiting for so long, I'm able to get an accurate estimate on the timeline here by observing the races.

There are no void elves, so Battle for Azeroth didn't happen yet, but since I'm seeing the pandas, that means Mists of Pandaria had happened. This means the timeline is set during Legion as I see night elf and blood elf Demon Hunters here and there.

However, a group of Alliance guild mates consisting of a human, worgen, panderen, and a draenei caught my ears from a nearby table...

The worgen drank his mug in one chug and then slammed it hard on the table.

"That Banshee bitch." He growled. The worgen appeared to be a rogue given the fact that he was wearing leather armor and had two wickedly sharp daggers holstered on his belt.

"I know we couldn't trust her. My king is dead because of the undead bitch and the cowardly Horde running away." The human wearing heavy plate armor said while clenching his fists. He was definitely a warrior because of his plate armor and the two big swords that he had resting against the table near him.

"Do you think his heir will run things smoothly?" The panderen female said while quietly sipping her tea. She was calm and serene while the two males had an aura of wrath and hatred around them. I figured she was a monk due to her Chinese-styled leather armor. Her hair made me think of Chun Li from _Street_ _Fighter_.

"No, I mean no disrespect to the prince, but he will be no Varian." The warrior replied. The rogue nodded.

"He doesn't deserve it...at least not yet until he's proven himself."

"I stand by what Logan says, he has to prove himself to be a strong and capable leader without anyone to hold his hand." The draenei female said. Given the fact that she was wearing white robes and had a pretty golden staff, she was definitely a priest.

"Yeah, so what do you think of Sylvia? Also, where in Light's name is Ren at?" The warrior asked.

"Our night elf friend is in Darnassus to take care of some business, as for Sylvia? Time will tell if we can fully trust a night elf that has became a Demon Hunter." The draenei said.

"That isn't fair, Gabyrel. We have warlocks, but you distrust the Demon Hunters?" The panda monk spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything that involves demons will gain great suspicion from me. My people and the Burning Legion do _not_ mix, you should already know that, Wong." The priest replied with a frown.

"Fine." The panda female said with a huff.

There it was.

The timeline is during Legion when Varian and Vol'jin died and the Alliance thought the Horde betrayed them when they made a tactical retreat. That also meant that Dalaran wasn't in Northrend anymore during the assault on the Lich King; it is now by the Broken Isles.

Alright. I rubbed my five o' clock shadow in contemplation.

Now I know what the timeline is, but what the fuck do I do now? How do I get back home? Should get help from the powerful mages so they can open up a portal that I can use to get home? Would they even know how to?

My mental ramblings was interrupted by a blue screen appearing in front of my face. It looked like a floating TV screen but had no cords and no machinery connected to it...it was _just _a screen that was typing out words like I'm viewing a computer monitor.

* * *

**Gamer Interface now Online.**

**You can now use Inventory, Gamer's Sight, and Mini-map.**

**Gamer Interface also lets you use a power that shouldn't exist in this world. The unique power can be upgraded as well. You are prohibited from using high-end powers, such as reality warping.**

* * *

What the fuck? Don't tell me this is the so called 'Gamer powers' that people in stories, especially in fanfics use for their characters to obtain overpowered _broken_ abilities by leveling up.

Can't say it isn't fun to read about characters going from weak that they need to do mundane tasks to level up and they are a nobody to overpowered status that they can easily crush Superman in a fight, people shudder in fear or awe at the mention of the broken character's name, and has a harem of the most beautiful characters, all of them eager to ride the broken character's dick because not only is he stupidly overpowered, he is a sex god.

To me that's the male fantasy. Female fantasy? Look up Twilight, 50 Shades of Gray, or if you are looking for _good_ female fantasies, look up Wonder Woman and Buffy.

And low and behold, a HUD appeared in my top right corner of my eye, showing that I had a mini-map, the status of my health and stamina, and inventory. The mini-map looking exactly like in the game with the feature of me being able to track any kind of vendor.

About the unique power...does that mean I can just say any super power I want and I get it instantly? Hmmm, let me think of broken powers I've seen from anime...

"Give me Gold Experience Requiem." I said with a grin.

* * *

**Denied.**

**Choose another one.**

* * *

Shit. It didn't help that there was an annoying bell sound inside my head when it said no to me, like the noise a person gets on a game show on TV for getting a wrong answer. Jeopardy and Family Feud comes to mind.

Uhhh...

"Give me the power of Saitama from One Punch Man."

* * *

**Denied.**

**Choose another one.**

* * *

Fuck!

"How about...Aang's Avatar State where I can manipulate all elements and cause natural disasters. Is that okay?"

* * *

**Denied.**

**Choose another one.**

* * *

Oh, come on!

Oh! I know. I hope I can use this.

It seems to be denying me super powers that gives me very high destructive power, or very high defense. How about _this_ power that is a little broken, but it doesn't allow me to defeat a whole army with ease or effortlessly blow up a mountain.

I wonder...

"Give me the power of King Crimson."

* * *

**Access Granted. **

**You have chosen the Stand [King Crimson] as your unique power. You cannot change the unique power and King Crimson can be upgraded as well.**

* * *

I felt red energy surge around my body.

I looked to me right and there he was...floating nearby me with all his crimson glory. The two faces stuck in a perpetual never ending frown. I always wondered why Epitaph and KC looked so pissed off all the time and thankfully, I don't have to worry about the two pink-haired weirdos getting inside my mind. KC is all mine.

* * *

**Deciding Your Class...**

**Marksman Hunter**

* * *

A new bar appeared under my health on the HUD. I immediately knew what it was. The 100% Focus that Hunters use as their fuel for their abilities. I still didn't like Hunters having that bull shit 'focus' bar, it made them feel like Rogues. I missed the old Hunters that used Mana like a spell caster.

I'm also not surprised that I was chosen as a MM Hunter. I'm damn good with a gun as my military experience can attest to that, so it would make sense that I would be a powerful ranged class. Don't know about animals though...

* * *

**You Can use:**

**[Arcane Shot]:** Unleashes a bullet laced with arcane energy, greatly boosting its damage and penetration power. **15 Focus (60 Yards) [+10 Yards]**

**[Aimed Shot]:** An empowered version of Arcane Shot, but you must charge up the shot for 5 seconds and must be standing still. If you are struck by any attack during the charge up, or you move during the charge up, the ability will be aborted. This attack deals immense damage when used as an Opening attack, or used on a wounded enemy to quickly finish them off. **40 Focus (60 Yards) [+10 Yards]**

**[Steady Shot]:** A shot that has a 2 second charge and deals weak damage; however, it costs no Focus to use and it generates 9 Focus upon successfully hitting an enemy. You can freely move while casting it. **(70 Yards) [+10 Yards]**

**[Disengage]:** Allows you to teleport backwards to gain distance from an advancing enemy; the opposite of a Mage's _Blink_. Additional Focus can be spent to increase the distance. It cost no Focus if you teleport back at 30 yards. You must use 100 Focus if you wish to teleport 200 yards away.

**[Concussive Shot]:** A shot that deals no damage, but greatly reduces the speed/agility of the enemy to a snail's pace for 10 seconds. Although the shot deals no damage, it hits the enemy instantly. **10 Focus (90 Yards) [+10 Yards]**

**[Lone Wolf] **buff activated

**You regenerate 3 Focus every second.**

* * *

That's it? That's all I fucking get? Where is the 'tame beast' ability? Where is the ability that heals me? Where are the additional abilities from the Talent Tree? Where are the Trap abilities? And where in the fuck is that _awesome_ Hunter ability that makes me nearly invincible? I think it was called _Deterrence_.

Shit.

The Gamer powers must be purposely holding back most of the Hunter powers. Hell, Hunters get their pets at fucking _level one_, but for some reason, it's not letting me have a pet yet. Yeah, I know I'm a MM Hunter and I excel in using powerful shots and all, but still having a pet to distract the enemy while safely shooting them from a distance would be nice.

"Why can't I use a pet?" I tried asking the screen. To my surprise, it replied back to me.

* * *

As a **Marksman** **Hunter**, you strike the enemy with deadly and powerful shots. You do not need a pet as you are under the **[Lone Wolf]** buff.

**[Lone Wolf]:** Gives your shots a massive damage boost, but your ability to tame beasts is disabled, even your mundane shots will gain more force and penetration power. **[Aimed Shot]** will cause the **[****Bleed Out]** debuff, where the enemy rapidly loses energy, blood, even their Mana as it flows out, greatly speeding up blood/energy loss. Enemies also suffer deduction from healing spells/potions. All shots gain a **+10 Yard** increase in range.

* * *

Ah.

I see.

A damage boost to all my shots, gives Aimed Shot a nasty damage-over-time (us Warcraft geeks like to call _DoTs_) debuff on the enemy that also reduces healing effects on them, _and_ increases my bullet range? Hmmm, the trade off isn't that bad. I can't tame a beast, but my Aimed Shot is made even deadlier. That's like the Arms Warrior's _Mortal Strike_ attack that reduces the enemy's healing effects on them while giving them a bleed-type DoT.

Aimed Shot is _literally_ Mortal Strike now, but with a gun instead of a two-handed sword, axe, and so on. However, the DoT for Aimed Shot is worse as it makes the enemy even lose Mana too.

_And_ I do have King Crimson to protect me.

* * *

You can unlock the full potential of a Marksman Hunter and _**more** _if you obtain a powerful legendary weapon. Your first objective is:

**(Main Quest): Sacred Weapon**

**Obtain a Hunter Legion artifact**

**You may only pursue the Marksman one**

**Rewards:**

**Thas'Dorah** is yours; it can be transformed into a gun to suit your fighting style.

Unlocks 100% of Marksman Hunter abilities

Unlocks 50% of Marksman Hunter Talents

500 Gold

Gain Access to the Traits in **Thas'Dorah** and you can begin collecting Artifact power to unlock its traits

**Failure: **Death

Completing this Quest brings you a step close to your true purpose in this world.

* * *

And the Gamer interface is now pushing me to go get those damn Legion artifacts. There badass now, but players lose them at the end of the expansion to purify the giant sword the demon fucker stuck into the planet. What's the point of even leveling the artifacts if I'm going to toss it in the trash can later on? That's _if_ I can get one. Last time I checked, only Alliance and Horde champions (AKA Players of the game, not NPCs) that have built up reputation from their Heroism and good deeds can get them.

I'm sure they won't let a random nobody that has no 'hero resume' and isn't on no one's side use the artifacts. That's probably why it says death as my failure as the pissed off Alliance and Horde members will come after me if I steal the weapon from them, or the demons will kill me because I knew that they were guarding the artifact.

Which brings me to my next issue...

Do a join a faction?

A hard pass.

I did not want to join the Alliance and Horde and their never ending blood feud. Hell, even if we beat back the demons, a certain undead elf is gonna start up shit again. We fight for a little bit and then its back to us working _again_ when the highborne-turned-naga begins to act in the interest of her Old God boyfriend who is using her as his golden ticket to freedom. It's the same thing, just like the Lich King, just like Deathwing, it won't stop...

I need someone who doesn't give a damn about Alliance vs. Horde brawls to help me out.

"Status."

* * *

**Name: **Peter Thanes

**Titles:** None

**Gender: **Male

**Race:** Human

**Affiliation: **US Marine Corps/America

**Level:** 60

**Age: **26

**Class: **Marksman Hunter/Stand User

**Health:** 100K/100K

**Stamina:** 100%

**Focus:** 100%

**Defense:** 6%

**Buffs: [Lone Wolf] **in effect

**Debuffs:** None

* * *

"Level 60? That's odd..." I muttered.

Shouldn't I be at level one? Maybe the enemies are scaling based on my level. If I was at level one I would have been sent to the starting zone for humans. In fact, the Broken Isles level zone is 100 to 110. Why am I level 60 in a high level zone? I hope so, because I really don't want to go to fucking Outland.

I looked over to a human warrior that was speaking to a worgen rogue at a nearby table.

"Gamer's Sight."

* * *

**Name:** Andrew Williams

**Titles: **Ironside, Champion of the Alliance, and Captain Stormblade.

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Affiliation:** Alliance/Guild Master of **Stormblade**

**Level:** 62

**Age: **36

**Class: **Fury Warrior

**Health: **320K/320K

**Stamina:** 400%

**Rage: **0%/100%

**Defense:** 43%

**Buffs: [Battle Shout]** in effect; 8 minutes left.

**Debuffs:** None

* * *

Strange that the level scaling has been lowered in this zone. The Warrior is only two levels above me but he has _way_ more health than I do? What the fuck?

I...

Then I noticed his badass looking fantasy plate armor and large swords he easily carried on his back and noticed the difference between my stamina that was 100% and his that was at 400%. Not to mention my defense being at a puny 6% and his at 43%.

Oh, yeah...

I wasn't wearing any armor that boosted my physical stats. My military outfit didn't have any mystical enhancements, so in other words, I was essentially walking around in my birthday suit while everyone else was armored to the bone to protect them from spells and stabbing and slashing blades or claws.

I _really_ need to use King Crimson's time erasure ability to the fullest to evade attacks because I'm squishy as fuck right now. It also doesn't help that I can't heal myself with any spells and potions, so dodging and evading is extremely important.

Well.

I stood up from the table with KC looking at me to follow my commands. No one in the bar paid no attention to KC; it makes sense as having KC pretty much makes me a stand user now and only I can see and hear him. I'm unfortuntely saddled with the drawback of being a stand user; If KC takes damage, _I_ take damage as well so I can't use him as a _tank_ like a hunter pet. However, enemies not being able to see and hear KC gives me an advantage.

In fact, can magic spells hurt KC? I'm going to find that out later on.

Alright, let's get that damn artifact so I can find out why I'm here. But before I do that, let me test out KC's ability first before I begin my epic adventure to find out why I'm here and collect my harem girls.

Okay...so I peak into the future first and then I 'skip' time. That's how it works right?

* * *

The Bronze Drake that took the form of a female high elf with wavy blonde hair that reached in the middle of her back, pretty blue eyes, and pale skin with a beautiful curvy body that was hidden under regal dark yellow robes walked out of the bank of Dalaran. The drake huffed in annoyance as she still wasn't used to getting along with mortals.

She could see the appeal in them as they are frail, but go out of their way to save the day. She admires them for their strength, but they are simply not immortal. The news about Chronormu irked her; she can't imagine how the ambassador for the Bronze Dragonflight would suffer a sudden death in the future. Hopefully the mortals helping her will change her fate so it wouldn't happen.

Fuchomi was heading towards the Underbelly to grab some supplies, walking at a normal pace. But then...

**KC**

"What?" Fuchomi said out loud. She sensed a _distortion _in space-time just now. In fact, she was suddenly pass the Archery shop when she was at least five yards away from it. It was like she...jumped forward. But that couldn't be, she did not teleport or use any spells, she was walking like normal.

Fuchomi frowned.

"It appears someone is fooling with the laws of time and space. It's coming from in the city." Fuchomi turned towards the direction where the Alliance Inn was at.

She began walking towards the Inn.

"Such blatant manipulation of time shouldn't-"

**KC**

"-ment from-huh?"

It happened again. She was in instantly in front of the Inn, but her angry ranting was cut short. Fuchomi didn't even remember what she was just ranting about and had no memory of the short walk towards the Inn.

"This is dangerous..." Fuchomi said with gritted teeth, not enjoying it in the slightest.


	2. Crimson Tides

**Author's Note:**

Jack Radical (Abrams) belongs to **His Excellency TeenageAngst**

**Chapter 2:** Crimson Tides

I looked at the Alliance members in the bar and activated Epitaph. I saw the future images of everyone in the bar that was highlighted in red; a dwarf was about to trip and fall to the ground and sleep, a human paladin loss an arm wrestle with a worgen warrior, the night elf couple was going to get up from the table and leave the Inn and so on. I grabbed a half empty cup of beer that some asshole forgot to finish. When the future sight ended, I activated KC.

Everyone and everything immediately froze.

**KC**

Watching it in the anime was trippy, but actually seeing it in reality? Holy shit was it incredible. The world around me literally _crumbled_ and disappeared, leaving myself and the people around me in a void. The noise sounded exactly like in the anime, right down the sudden flash of pink with a dub step-like noise resounding as everything started to break apart.

It felt like we suddenly teleported to a random area in outer-space with the stars and nebulas surrounding us. Another odd thing about it is that everything was moving very slow, like as if I slowed down time as well. There was a hum-like noise in the background during the erased time; other than the hum, everything was pretty much silent.

I strolled through the Inn towards the night elf couple, observing all future movements of everyone in the bar. I had KC fling the cup at the male night elf's face to the point of time where the erasing ended.

KC's power is still inconsistent to me. It's said that he can't attack anyone during the time erasure, and it was mostly use to evade attacks, or set himself in a position where he can deliver a quick and devasting blow to the enemy's blind spot. However, he was able to cut off the girl's hand and kill the boy that had the plane stand during the time erasure. It felt more like he was stopping time, beating the enemy's ass, and then fleeing before the time stopped ended.

If I am following the rules of a Stand User, then it means nothing can pretty much hurt KC as stands can only hurt stands. There isn't any 'magic' in JoJo, so I don't know if magic spells will or won't hurt KC.

If KC can't be hurt by _anything_, even magic, and the fact that _no one_, not even the Demon Hunters, Archmages, and Dragon Gods can't detect him, KC and the other stands would be pretty broken here in Azeroth. Though, it worries me, Rogues are skilled in being invisible and quieter than a mouse pissing on cotton and there are obvious counters against them with anti-invisibility spells and potions.

Will a person be able to see KC by using an anti-invisibility spell or potion?

The world of JoJo did not have to worry about dragons, potions, and magic.

"Time resumes." I said.

**-Time Erase Sound Effects-**

"Ah! What in Elune!?" The night elf shouted in confusion.

"Honey, you're wet!" His mate said.

"You broke my damn arm!" The paladin yelled out while he was on the floor clutching his broken arm with his good one. The worgen looked down at the human in confusion and alarm.

The dwarf was sleeping on the ground.

Ah.

So that's how it works. The night elf's actions of getting up from the table and walking towards the exit was erased. I splashed the beer in the point of time where the ability ended. In summary, the night elf was sitting at the table in one moment to standing nearby the exit drenched in beer.

Same for the paladin and worgen; the worgen breaking the human's arm and him falling to the ground was erased. One moment, they are having an arm wrestle, the next, the human is clutching his broken arm while lying on the ground.

The dwarf as well. He went from talking with his buddies at the table to suddenly lying on the ground snoring.

There is only the start and end game. The journey to get to the end game is pretty much erased. A person is about to walk down stairs and they will go from atop the stairs to the bottom instantly. The period of time spent walking down the stairs was erased. It was as if time leaped forward.

I hope my time erasing wouldn't catch the attention of the Bronze Dragonflight. I don't know if they will ignore me erasing time or raise hell about it; they are the keepers of time after all and my time erasure is universal as it effects the whole world. I heard that they are pretty overpowered as well, being able to jump into different timelines and all. Hell, the dragon that likes being a female gnome saw the future of her death and did everything and her power to avoid it.

Her ability to see into the future makes Epitaph look puny in comparison. I have no doubts the time manipulating dragons will stomp me in a fight. The Dragonflights _have_ weakened after their battle with Deathwing, but they are still pretty strong.

Still strange that I start at level 60. However, after pondering about it for a moment...I think I'm a 'Hero' class. Hero Classes start at later levels; Death Knights start at level 55 and Demon Hunters start at level 98. They are the only two classes that don't start at level 1.

About the class thing...

Is there a possibility that I could change it? Hunters are badass and all, but I wish I was a Rogue. Rogues are sneaky, fast, and deceptive fighters and having KC by my side will make me even more slippery and elusive in a battle. Hell, I would probably be the strongest Rogue in the world, running rings around the likes of Spymaster Shaw.

"Hey, Game Interface, can you change-"

Suddenly, an exclamation point appeared on the screen.

* * *

**Surprise Quest: [A Slip in Time]**

**You have been detected by the member of the Bronze Dragonflight who intends to interrogate you. As you are a time anomaly that shouldn't exist in any of Azeroth's timelines. You can choose to escape, or convince the drake of your strange position using the [Social Bar].**

**Reward:**

Escape: Freedom and 70 Gold

Convince the Drake: Freedom, 90 Gold, and a Potential Ally.

**Failure:** Death

* * *

Oh, shit.

So much for trying to lie low.

I looked at the mini-map to see a red dot that was heading towards me. I walked over to the entrance to peer for the enemy. Thankfully, even with the large hordes of human and non-human in the way, I was able to use my Gamer's Sight on the advancing enemy.

**Real Name:** Fuchomi (elite)

**Cover Name: **Alicia Dawnstar

**Titles:** Sands of Time

**Gender: **(Interchangeable) Currently a female

**Race: **Bronze Drake (disguised as a female high elf)

**Age: **?

**Affiliation: **Bronze Dragonflight. On good standing with the other Dragonflights and the Archmages of Dalaran.

**Level: **? (enemies that have a question mark instead of a number for their level means they are too high level for you to fight)

**Class: **Time Warden

**Health: **2500K/2500K

**Stamina: **980%

**Defense: **75%

**Mana: **1950K/1950K

**Buffs:** None

**Debuffs:** None

* * *

Fuck me!

A motherfucking _raid boss_ is searching for me!

It didn't help the fact that there was a golden dragon coiling around the image of her picture; this is to tell Players that the mob or boss is an elite class because they have high health, they hit harder, and they have their own special abilities.

I need to get out of here and fast!

But, what was the deal with Social Bar?

* * *

**[Social Bar]** gives you instructions on how to help best answer questions and replies at the cost of losing Focus. Before the person you are talking to even speaks, you are given three (sometimes four) options to reply to them. Social Bar will even tell you the words the person will say before they utter it, giving you a small period of time to make your choice.

Expending Focus will give you a massive boost in charisma/persuasion when you speak to the person. You will go from a person that is scared to tell a little white lie to a professional con man with ruthless cunning.

Examples: A, B, C, (sometimes D)

A letter that is bolden and has a Plus in front of it means that the answer/reply/statement will most likely sway the person. However, it costs a total of **60 Focus** to give yourself a very brief but massive charisma boost. The rest of the answers are there just to offer helpful alternatives.

This can also be used to gain allies, con someone, or seduce.

* * *

Alright, let's hope I can talk my way out of this because I don't want to be pursued by an uber powerful dragons in till I gain enough power to go Dragonborn on their scaly asses.

**KC**

Using KC again, I pretty much teleported back to my original spot where I sat at the table. The high elf standing at the entrance looking a tad agitated.

I got to tell ya man...that drake disguised as a high elf was looking sexy as fuck. Long and slender legs like a goddess, a tight curvy body, flowing golden hair that cascaded down her back, blue eyes that sparkled with power, skin as pale as alablastar, plump pink lips that looked like it was made for cock sucking, and ample tits; it didn't help that her fancy looking magical robe was loose and those sultry and delicate features giving her a very elf princess-like vibe.

The only thing that looked like actual _armor_ on her where the metal pauldrons on her shoulders and the metal chest plate. Take those away and her outfit looks like a loose fitting expensive robe. In fact, the chest plate only pushed up her boobs, giving everyone a good view of her cleavage. She is a spell caster, so her power relies on casting spells. That and the fact that she can turn into a big ass dragon whenever she liked, so it made sense why she didn't wear much armor.

I would have loved to lay her down and fuck the shit out of here.

She looked directly at me and frowned. I swear, she looked like those typical tsundere from anime, looking at me with a mixture of sexual frustration and denial. The ones that pretended to dislike the guy, but secretly wanted him to fuck their brains out.

I would have been nice if she wasn't here to kill; I'd love to do things to her in bed.

Tie her down...

Strip her...

Grab her throat and cum on that delicate face...

Destroy that pussy as she cries my name with those perky nice-sized melons swaying...

Sigh.

I crossed my legs to keep my raging hard on in check.

It didn't help that the human women and non-human women had the bodies of sexy athletic super models. Hell, the female trolls had hot bodies even though there horns were ugly.

My inner nymphomaniac is clawing at the door. An enemy that I cannot defeat in a fight is searching for me and is close by and I choose to think about sex at a time like this. My old Drill Sergeant would have chewed me out for doing this.

Before I became a marine, I was a little bit of a sex addict. I had thoughts of becoming a porn star instead of a soldier, but I can't disgrace the family name. We Thanes are an army family, my father was a SEAL and my mother was a combat medic. My little sister was thinking of joining Coast Guard because she loves the water and ships and my great grand father served in World War 2. We are built like warriors, so my dad will be disappointed in me if I chose to be a _manwhore_ instead of a bold and proud soldier that serves his country.

He's unfortunately right as my dad struggled with an addiction as well and didn't want me to walk down the path of vices. With me, it's sex, but him? Booze.

But, that was on Earth and here...I can be anything I want because no one knows who I am. What's stopping me from building a harem of elf girls, pissing on the corpse of a dead demon, and flipping off an Old God?

I leaned back in the chair as she came over me to me. As she walked towards me, the screen popped in front of my eyes.

* * *

**[Social Bar] in effect.**

Mortal, you do not belong here. Come with me so we can sort out this issue.

**Replies:**

(A): "Leave me alone; I did nothing wrong."

(B): "Let me buy a drink first then I'll go. Would you like a drink too?"

(C): "Hey baby, what's a good looking thing like you wanting me to go with you? How about you and I do some bedroom arts?"

**+(D):** "Can you help me? I'm not from Azeroth and I truly mean no harm to anyone. My presence being here was destined by the Titans themselves to help bring an end to the Burning Legion."

* * *

D it is.

**-60 Focus**

The drake came up to me and glared down at me.

"Mortal, you do not belong here. Come with me so we can short this out." She said coldly.

_"Can you help me? I'm not from Azeroth and I truly mean no harm to anyone. My presence being here was destined by the Titans themselves to help bring an end to the Burning Legion."_ I said to the drake.

The drake's features softened and instead of standing over me, she sat from across the table. What was strange was that I saw no change; I spoke normally and the dragon went from wanting to roast my ass on the spot to sitting down next to me to chat

* * *

But, how do we not know? We would have foreseen your arrival.

**Replies:**

(A): "I'm the chosen one that's gonna save the world. Want to be the first one in my harem of fuck toys as I quest to kill Sargeras?"

(B): "The Titans ordered to keep my presence unknown by anyone. This is so I act as a secret weapon in their interests and the demons won't see me coming. This is also to stop the newly created Infinite Dragonflight from the future from knowing who I am. No one can't escape an absolute future."

(C): "Because my ability to erase time blocks future events from happening. When I showed up to this world, I had no idea how it worked. My guess is the Titans that chose me to be their champion gave this strange power as a gift."

**Not enough Focus to give you a charisma boost. Choose wisely.**

* * *

Shit, both B and C sound good. A, though...is my dick doing the talking when it gives out a reply?

"But, how do we not know? We would have foreseen your arrival." She said to me.

"Because my ability to erase time blocks future events from happening. When I showed up to this world, I had no idea how it worked. My guess is the Titans that chose me to be their champion gave this strange power as a gift." I replied back to her.

"Hmmm..." She nodded thoughtfully.

After a while of this bullshit, the drake that was named Alicia, or Fuchomi that was her real name gave up on pressuring me and left me. I was able to convince her that my powers were gifted by the Titans and you know what? I don't know where my Gamer powers come from, but it definitely had something to do with the Titans. I have a strong feeling me being here was no accident and if it _was_ an accident, where did these powers come from? I would have been average joe if I showed up here powerless.

Can't be the typical reincarnation trope since I would have started as a baby or a little kid instead of an already grown man. Which would have fucking suck if I was a baby; that means I wouldn't be able to talk, had no choice but to shit in my diapers, and will _see myself_ coming out of the womb. Thank god.

It's a good thing that I _do_ have powers; the world of Azeroth is fucking dangerous with monsters almost everywhere, genocide, rape, two large warring factions that can't stop fighting, racism, innocent kids of all races being orphaned from the death of their parents, a Demon Lord who is literally the _Lucifer_ of Azeroth wants to conquer the world, and Lovecraftian gods who want to devour everything.

* * *

**A Slip in Time: Completed!**

**Rewards:** 90 Gold and Freedom.

Though you couldn't get her on your side.

**[Social Bar]** skill boosted

* * *

Not bad for my first quest and I have gold now, so I'm no longer a broke bum. The Social Bar ability made me think of _Vampire: The_ _Masquerade_, a RPG that gives you options on how to talk to a person. If your appearance and charisma was maxed out, you could persuade, charm, and seduce almost anyone. I thought it was going to be like that, but apparently, I have no appearance and charisma stat. So the whole requirement of spending Focus to turn myself into a cunning con man for a brief moment confused me.

I still want to be a Rogue as having KC by my side will make me one _overpowered_ Rogue. Rogues are already slippery and fast in a fight, but add my ability to see into the future and erase time? Even more so.

"Alright, Gamer Interface. Can I change my class?"

* * *

**Yes you may, but you can only do this one time. Do you wish to be a Rogue instead of a Hunter?**

**(Yes, I want to be a Rogue)**

**(No, I'm fine as is)**

**(I would like to be a different class)**

* * *

I pondered over the other classes.

I would have said Demon Hunter because they are fast and hit hard as well, but nah, I don't like demon horns and glowing tattoos on my body. That and everyone would be looking at me funny as there are no human Demon Hunters, only night elves and blood elves can be Demon Hunters.

As much as I love Death Knights, I don't want to be undead, so that's out. If my organs don't work that means no sex and how am I gonna bang the sweet hearts of Azeroth if my balls are as cold as ice?

Warrior? Nah. I don't want to be Conan.

Shamans and Druids? Same as the Demon Hunters. I'm not interested and everyone will wonder why I'm the only human that can perform the spells. I still think its bullshit that humans can't be druids and shamans, but the tauren can be a paladin.

Priest? Nope, I like kicking the shit out of enemies up close. I _could_ be a shadow priest but I'm just not feeling it.

Warlock? It's interesting...I can have demons fight for me and I can even summon a succubus to be my sex slave.

Paladin? That would be cool. However, me having a crass and perverted attitude would be a big no-no for the straight-laced paladins.

Mages? Very tempting as magic is pretty overpowered.

Monk is a good one as destroying enemies with my fists sounds good. I'll be able to do my own 'rapid fire punch' attack.

You know what, I'll go for a Rogue. Sure I won't have the mountain-destroying potential if I was a Mage, but the 'thief' class doesn't get much credit. If I can build up enough power, I can curb stomp even the powerful mages like Khadgar. Rogues do have an anti-magic ability, I think it was called Cloak of Shadows. Add in the power of KC and I become even more harder to hit.

"Yeah." I pressed the button.

* * *

**Would you like to be: Subtly, Assassination, or Combat?**

* * *

Hmmm.

I'll take out Assassination because I'm not interested in relying on poison in a fight. But damn, Sub and Combat are both really good. I'll choose Sub because I rolled with that spec in the good old days.

"Subtly." I said.

* * *

Navigating through Dalaran was easy, especially when you had a mini-map showing you every location. The quest changed to getting the Legion artifact for the Sub spec, but before I can begin my adventure, I must get some armor before I head out thanks to the gold from doing the quest. My Focus was turned into Energy and given how alike they are, it wasn't that big of a difference other than the Energy regenerating just a little bit faster than Focus.

Makes sense as Sub Rogues don't have a free ability that generates power like the Hunter's Steady Shot.

I can already feel the difference in class. I was able to hear farther away, my steps were almost soundless, and I had a little spring in my walk. However, I needed to turn down my hearing because the noise in a busy city was bothering me. It seems being a Rogue gave me a boost in my senses and agility; I suddenly felt like a veteran acrobat as my whole body felt _loose_ and calm. My hearing boost allowed me to eaves drop on people much easier.

"Damn it, of course one of those stuck ups got the Ashbringer, despite those years of serving the Silver Hand." I heard a nearby human paladin complaining, standing nearby a group of other paladins by the fancy water fountain

He was obviously pissed that the Ashbringer was taken and I can't blame him as it's the most recognized weapon in Warcraft, right next to Frostmourne.

This paladin looked different as he was wearing a mix and match set of armor that looked thrown together. He didn't look _bright_ like the normal paladins tend to look, he actually looked like a warrior with scrappy pieces of armor. Why does a member of Argent Dawn look so damn poor? The other paladins were dressed in the nines in fancy and bright golden plate armor, but this guy...

"Of course, Jack Radical. Ya think you were gonna receive an artifact with your whoring reputation?" One of the more posh and prim paladins said with a chuckle.

Whoring reputation? I thought paladins were supposed to be chaste or something? He can be a paladin _and_ a manwhore?

Jack crossed his arms.

"I do good for the Light. My sex life doesn't effect my will to bring justice." He replied calmly.

"Whatever, go get drunk and find a slut like you always do, Jerk Radical."

"Disgraceful. You will never be a good Knight if you behave like this, Abrams."

"Those stories you hear in the barracks about him is true. I caught him lying to a newly recruited female member of the Silver Hand where he killed a bunch of gnolls by himself. This was all to impress her to get her in his bed."

"By the Light, no wonder why you didn't receive an artifact. Why are you even a paladin?"

The paladins walked away from Jack while he just rolled his eyes. He wasn't that angry or sad, just annoyed. I have a strong feeling he's used to it and you know...I was _that guy_ on the team as well. You know? The eccentric weirdo that isn't kicked out of the group because he still brings something of value to the table and this Jack is no different.

Jack walked into a Hero's Welcome and judging from his conversation, he was definitely about to get smashed.

I smiled.

I think I found myself a wingman.


	3. Adventure Start

**Author's Note: **That is the last time I change the title.

**Chapter 3:** Adventure Start

Convincing the paladin to be my buddy wasn't actually that hard. But when you have a system that tells you what to say and gives you a sudden spike of charisma, talking to people became much easier. That and being a Rogue appeared to give me the speaking skills of a wiseguy. Makes sense that Rogues would be great at smooth talking; they need to be quite skilled in charming and interrogation as they are the spies/ninjas of Warcraft.

I waved him good bye as he left me in the middle of Dalaran's streets. The various foot steps and chatter of English and non-English filling my ears from the busy street as I trotted down the path, observing everything around me.

In real life, you have to pretty much need to come up with an instant reply or thing to say to someone in a conversation. That's why some people stammer or stutter because they don't know what to say in a split second and it comes out as 'uhs' or 'umms'. Unfortunately, my new paladin buddy can't stay with me as he is being called to Stroheim to help with a _secret_ _mission_.

I already knew what the _mission_ was. He was being sent to help Greymane attack the undead high elf, but of course he wouldn't know that I knew what he had to do. I don't agree with grandpa wolf attacking the _dark elf_ at a time when everyone needs to be together to beat the demon invasion, but I get why he is obsessed with her. The bitch _did_ kill his son and any self-respecting parent that loves his/her child very much would be screaming for retribution. But of course this will be ignored by the fanboys and fangirls that love the dead elf so much.

Just wished grandpa wolf did it at a _reasonable_ time.

I'm not worried about him when he crashes down in Stormheim when the Forsaken attacks, he will do the trials to prove himself, save the storm dragons, get sent to Hel, and then confront the dead elf who is holding the Valkyr queen hostage. Wait a second...

I stopped walking in the middle of the road, realizing something odd about this information.

_How_ do I know this? I haven't played Legion, so how do I know about the questlines in Stroheim, or the questline to save Chromie from dying.

Was the Gamer powers giving me clear and crisp insight about Azeroth? In fact, doesn't Ysera die in this expansion?

Shit.

That poor green dragon goddess.

Once I get strong enough, I'll save her and _hopefully_ make her my waifu. A mortal man fucking a god. That's the dream.

I found out from the Gamer System that I can become an OP Rogue because I will be able to choose some powers and talents from the other specs. I've actually made a spec change. Just like in the game, you can change specs that best suit with how you want to fight.

Want to be a Rogue that spams Stealth-only abilities to finish an enemy quickly? People choose Subtlety.

Want to be a Rogue that uses swords, gun-based attacks, and a 'roll the dice' ability? People choose Outlaw.

Want to be a Rogue that kills enemies with poison and bleed effects using the DoT strategy? People choose Assassination.

All three are damn good, but for now, I'll roll with **Assassination** in till I build my level high enough to require the other Rogue abilities. I mean fuck, **Adrenaline** **Rush** from Outlaw (generates energy over time) combined with **Venomous** **Wounds** with **Rupture **(gain energy when Rupture deals damage) and the talent **Vigor** (increase energy meter and energy regeneration). Not to mention the energy meter being boosted to 120 for being in Assassination, that would mean I would have a total of 140-170 energy with many ways to recover energy quickly. Add in **Symbols** **of** **Death** (gain a limited damage boost and instant 40 energy) and it's even better.

And that's just energy, I'll have multiple ways to get the combo points up to five instantly. **Seal** **Fate** (gain a combo point from any critical strike) combined with **Marked** **for** **Death** (instantly puts five combo points on an enemy) with **Shadow** **Blades** (a temporary damage boost and allows every ability to generate an additional combo point) is a really _nasty_ combination. Add in **Honor** **of** **Thieves** (gain a combo point with a nearby ally deals a critical strike) and it just gets worse.

Having King Crimson only makes it even better.

I wasn't looking for a fight as my Gamer Sight allowed me to see just how weak I was from taking glances at the Horde and Alliance champions that walked by me. I knew better than to strut around like an invincible Gary Stu.

It's not because everyone was higher level than me, but it was the fact that I wasn't wearing any armor that boosted my defense, attack power, and stamina and didn't have a strong weapon. Same could be said if I was Level 120 and everyone was Level 120. They would still mop the floor with me because when a Player reaches max level, it's all about getting high-quality armor and weapons. The one with the best gear wins the fight.

I won't have the power of destroying mountains or killing a whole army with one attack, but by god I'll be slippery in a fight.

If I focused a little bit, I can walk or run without making any noise; I just stepped on a pile of trash that consisted of paper and broken wood near a trash bin and I did not make a sound and when a night elf walked on it after me, the paper rustled and the wood creaked and groaned at _his _steps. I named this special ability the _Ninja Walk_.

I am already enjoying being a Rogue, not only am I a smooth talker, not only did my senses reach superhuman level, not only do I feel nimble like a veteran acrobat, but it would appear that I can read movements as well.

I'm not using KC's Epitaph to peak into the future, but from observing people for a while, I can tell what actions they make before they act on it. Even actions that are too fast for the naked eye to see as I was able to read the movements of a Demon Hunter that was jumping and 'flying' around Dalaran. He was not going slow, that son of a bitch made a _bullet_ look slow.

Makes sense that Rogues would have Taskmaster's _ability to predict actions/movements_ super power. Rogues excel in being quick and slippery fighters and they have the highest _dodge_ than any class. In fact, **Evasion **is a straight up _auto-dodge_ ability. However, it has drawbacks. I can't dodge physical attacks that come from behind me and I can't evade magic spells. It's only useful if you are fighting enemies that are facing _in front _of you. It's bullshit that NPC enemies can dodge attacks from behind, but not Players.

That or I'm just an above average Rogue given more perks and advantages.

I need to find a monster to kill to test how strong and fast I am.

I feel strong, but I made a deadly gamble choosing a Rogue. As badass as Rogues are, they are not powerhouses like Mages, Druids, Shamans, or Warlocks who can fuck up enemies with their spells. Hell, Malfurion can summon a big ass tornado, Jaina can raise a ship out of the ocean (possibly weighing many tons due to the water weighing it down), and Khadgar blew up a thick dam. For god's sake, a Rogue tried to back stab him and he saw the shit coming even when the Rogue was using _stealth_.

Funny thing is if I choose those classes, it would have made my ascension to power easier. But the 'thief' class isn't given too much credit and of course everyone and their mama wants to be an overpowered spell caster that can stop time, blow up mountains, or release energy beams that can destroy an entire continent. Can't blame them, everyone wants to have the power of a god when they get sent to another world, or in anime term _isekai'd_.

It usually happens to shut-ins, gamers, anime fans, or your average joe that lives by himself with no friends, no girlfriend, and with a nine to five job. Military soldiers aren't usually the ones to get _isekai'd_. Unfortunately, I'm not like those guys who are happy to get a second chance at life in a new world, especially if they were a nobody that didn't amount to horse shit on Earth. That's how stories like that start...a nobody that lived a pathetic life to becoming powerful and feared in another reality.

From nobody to nightmare.

But that's the thing, I _ain't _a nobody with a sad life.

I _do_ have a family at home and my army friends in my unit that do love me, I _can't_ abandon them. Hell, I was _chosen_ to particpate in the SWD (Special Weapons Division) where hand picked veteran soldiers get to test out experimental weapons. Not to mention I was going to ask out an attractive army gal named Kelly that was taking an interest in me after the experiment, but coming here _ruined_ that. So I can't just throw my old life away in the trash can because it was a wonderful life and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

A homeless man or woman that had nothing, or a cancer patient that's going to die soon would _dream _of getting a second chance in a different world.

But given the circumstance of how I ended up here, they think I died from that bomb. I can't let them think I'm dead only to be living in a different world, engaging in fun adventures or parties while they are mourning over my 'death'.

I want to see my dad, mom, and my little sis Cindy again. I want to see my best friends Chad and Booker again who I met and befriended at boot camp, becoming my brothers in arms. We had a lot of laughs, especially in bars. And I wanted to take Kelly out on a hot date.

I sighed and shook off the feeling of sadness and the homesick sensation that was starting to wash over me. No time to be fussing, if I were to get through this, I must complete these quests and confront the sick gods who put me in this mess.

I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists.

Peter motherfucking Thanes will not be a play toy for gods. I swear by the will of my father and his ancestors.

The sun was beginning to set and it would be night soon. I wanted to stay at Hero's Welcome because I have the money now to spend the night at a room, but the damn thing is full. While I was sitting at the table chatting with Jack, I eavesdropped on a gnome trying to book a room, but the high elf innkeeper turned them away from lack of space.

It worked out anyway. I don't plan to stay in Dalaran, or even at the Broken Isles because it's too _hot_ with a lot of activity. Not to mention once I got used to it, Dalaran was making me think of the busy streets of New York City. I grew up in the suburbs, so I wasn't a fan of the stinkin' city scene. Oh, I would go to cities for touring, but to live in one? No dice bra.

Fuck the quest. I'll go buy my _own_ weapons and armor and upgrade them. The Legion artifacts will become worthless in the future anyway.

**Quest Declined. **

Time to go shopping.

* * *

Thanks to the inventory, I can hold items in a _pocket dimension_ where I can store it and summon it at anytime. It was currently holding my assault rifle and military outfit in there.

My new Rogue outfit looked very Ninja like; the cloak was black with gray leather armor protecting my chest, shoulders, back, and legs. I really did feel like a Ninja, especially with the black cowl on my head that hid my face but showed my eyes. The daggers I bought were pretty big and long, looking less like knives and more like short swords. I named them _Crimson Twins_ due to the daggers having red blades.

I also bought a mount that I stored in my inventory. A steampunk motorcycle and while it was cool that motorcycles can exist in a fantasy world, they are boring when you can get yourself a dragon, or phoenix. It also _can't_ fly and I can't buy a flying mount due to lack of gold.

I remember when the steampunk motorcycles in Warcraft where big that you can only get one through the auction house, taking up the Engineering profession to build one, or ask a Player who is an Engineer to build one for you. Leveling the Engineer skill was long hours of grinding and trying to buy one from the auction house was horrible as asshole Players like to blow the price for it out of proportion.

I's good to finally buy it at a cheap price given the fact that it can't fly and a motorcycle isn't as cool as a dragon, flying undead horse, a steampunk helicopter, a flying magic carpet, a phoenix, a flying jaguar made of out jade and so on. Compared to those fantasy mounts, the motorcycle is actually plain and boring so it makes sense lore-wise why it would be cheap. Players just like charging a lot of gold for it to hustle other Players out of their gold.

Plus I bought the motorcycle because it's the only thing I can ride safely and know how to ride as it pretty much has the same function as a Harley Davidson bike. I don't know how to ride a fucking dragon. I ain't Hiccup.

It didn't look like it, but I can already feel the difference in power. I felt more stronger and I twirled one of my daggers in my hand easily. Mind you I'm more of a gunner, not a knife fighter, but it suddenly felt like I can skin and gut a monster with ease. Must be because I'm a Rogue.

Unfortunately, I blew most of my money on my armor and weapons and I still don't have a place to stay.

You know what...

Since I'm low on gold and have no place to stay and I have good weapons and armor now, I think I'll join Jack. That would mean joining the Alliance, but Jack opened up to me about his past. He had a few Horde _friends_ from his past and while he does help the Alliance, he seems to lean towards neutrality, a Paladin that sees the light in everyone and punishes evil at the root, not letting faction pride or grievances get in the way of what needs to be done...and screws prostitutes and get drunk.

After all, grandpa wolf wants the undead elf dead right? He'll even hire mercenaries to do it...

Ah ha!

That's it!

Sylvanas even straight up said to the Player if he/she was one of Greymane's mercenaries when the Player confronted her when he/she was trapped in Helheim when the undead elf was talking with Helya.

That's how I'll convince Greymane to get me on his ship with the help of my new buddy, Jack. All I got to say is 'yo, I want her dead cuz she killed mah boy Varian' and he'll let me on with no problem.

I dashed towards the building that held the portal to the ship. I was moving pretty quickly, becoming a blur as I sped through the city streets.

"Halt, where do you think you are going?" One of the Alliance guards asked me, stopping me from entering the building.

Using my smooth talking skills and** Social Bar**, I persuaded the guard with ease and found the portal to the ship.

"Hurry through the portal, the Skyfire will take off shortly." The mage keeping the portal open said to me.

Welp.

This is the start of my adventure. Don't worry fam and friends, I _will_ come back to Earth after this. I will survive this like I always have.

"Ooorah!" I shouted. The mage looked at me funny at my sudden outburst as I jumped through the portal.

**Chapter 4: **Storm-A-Long I


End file.
